thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri Harris
Owned by YFS. Info Name: Yuri Harris Gender: Male District: 3 Age: 15 Weapon: Sickle, Traps, Water Appearance: Yuri isn't anything unoridnary. He has brown hair and brown eyes, a gente smile, and is average build and stands at 5'8. However, his gentle looks only work to his advantage. Strengths/skills: Drowning tributes, basically very good at submerging other tributes with various means and keeping them under long enough to drown them. He's also strong to hold them down with more ease, and he is good at swimming in case someone tries to give him a taste of his own medicine. Weakness(es): Yuri doesn't climb that fast, and seldom uses ranged weaponry. Personality: At first glance, Yuri is a polite boy who uses his manners to please others. He is respectful and will take things into account. However, this is just to trick people. He shows his true colors when he's killing a victim, showing his love for their struggle for air, showing a sadistic and ruthless side. Backstory/History: Yuri wasn't nothing ordinary, and in fact, well behaved. He was polite and had good manners and was respectful. Others liked him well enough, but Yuri had a secret, that if others found out, would change their opinion forever. Yuri would take animals, before keeping them submerged in a filled bucket of water, until they drowned. People would find wet animal corpses, and wondered what killed them. No one suspected Yuri. Yuri continued these practices, and enjoyed them. People became more suspicious when larger dogs were found drowned and tossed on the streets. They accused a crazy old man of doing it, and Yuri slipped out of it. Then, Yuri thought of a new devious plan. His sister, Zoey, who was just a year younger than him, had angered him the previous day. She was 13 at the time, and Yuri, knowing he was stronger, asked her to follow him. "Where are we going?" Zoey asked, curious. "You'll see." Yuri said in a darker tone, the edges of his true personality showing. He took Zoey to the abandoned forge, which sat near a lake so the metals made could be cooled fast. "I heard there was some old weapons from the forge in the lake." Yuri said in a tricking voice. Zoey, an avid treasure hunter, was excited. She dove in the water, and while she was underwater searching, Yuri crept in the lake. Zoey surfaced, a look of dissapointment. "Yuri, I just got wet for noth-" she began, but she didn't finish when Yuri shoved her under by her shoulders. He let out a manaical laugh, enjoying it more than usual. "So much more fun with a human!" Yuri said. Zoey struggled under Yuri's firm hold, but eventually, she succumbed to lack of air. After she released her last air bubbles, Yuri drug left her in the lake, so the officials will think she drowned on her own. Yuri changed clothes so people wouldn't ask him why he was wet. He arrived home, his parents pacing the floor. "Yuri! Thank goodness your okay. Zoey's been missing, we're worried about her. We've contacted the peacekeepers." they said. Yuri acted like he normally did. "I hope they find her." he replied, a fake tone of concern in his voice. Later that night, a knock at the door happened. Yuri answered, to see Zoey. She lept upon Yuri, but Yuri, being a lot stronger, picked her up and pinned her to the wall. She slipped free of the hold and began fighting. Their parents came downstairs. "Zoey! Why are you attacking Yuri?" they asked. "Mom, dad! Yuri is actually a sadistic massochist who drowns things to watch their struggle for air!" Zoey said. "He tried to drown me, and almost did!" she said. Yuri was clever though. "Actually, Zoey here ran to the market. She bought herself a weapon, to kill me so she could be the only child. She came here and attacked me." he said. "No... he's lying!" Zoey said. "Zoey... I'm afraid we gotta send you some where... to fix you..." her mom said. "No... please... don't do it... I don't wanna go to the mental ward..." Zoey said. "Yuri's lying, I swear! Take him! Please...." Zoey begged, but her pleas were not enough. Yuri gave an evil grin to Zoey as she was taken away. They thought she was insane. Yuri was off the hook. He could continue his hobby in secret... until someone caught him, but he doubted that this would happen. Yuri's luck ran out however. The reapings came abruptly. Yuri didn't care if he was reaped or not, as he could drown others in a games, without any capital punishment. But it would also expose himself to his district. ''' '''Yuri attended the reaping, and saw Zoey. She glared at him, and Yuri gave a devious grin. He chuckled when the girl was reaped, already imagining drowning them. When he was called, he walked up to the stage, an evil grin on his face. It turned into a cheery one when he reached the stage, as his fake personality took over. Token: A toboggan Height: 5'8 Fears: His secret being revealed Alliance: Either alone, a cruel alliance, or possibly the careers. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Reaped